moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonara
= Appearance = Leonara Starstalker's visage is dark and her footsteps are heavy. She emits a dark aura that causes babies to cry and commoners to run in fear. Much as she tries to appear normal, these things remain a constant, heavy reminded of what she is (or was). Dressing in heavy armor, and wielding large swords with dark runes, Fael has dark grey skin that is cold to the touch. The stink of death follows her as much as she might try to hide it. * AGE: Old - 9000+ years old, having lived through most of the long vigil of the Sentinels as an immortal, but her aging was arrested when she died at the hands of the Scourge in the third war. = Character History = The Long Vigil of the Sentinels Leonara was born Leona Starstalker in Kel'theril before it was destroyed in the Sundering. Her mother was Maevin Starstalker and father was Belanor Farmoon. She lived during the long ten-thousand year vigil of the Kaldorei, after the Sundering and the expulsion of the Quel'dorei. She grew up in the Sentinels as a protector of the forest, and linked in the soul to the land through Nordrassil's power. She was immortal, and spent her young and innocent years fighting invaders of Ashenvale and dancing naked with her fellow Sentinels sisters in the moon glades of the forest. She even had a close relationship with another Sentinel, named Mithrehin. That all changed during the War of the Shifting Sands, when Mithrehin began to talk of voices only she could hear, and they broke up. Leona had thought Mith had gone mad! But then the Burning Legion returned. The Scourge ravaged her homeland. The Scourge and Burning Legion forces overran a post Leona was helping defend, and Leona purchased a new dawn for other Sentinels in her battalion by staying behind to hold off the scourge while her companions escaped. Try as Leona might, she could not hold them back. At one point Mithrehin reported seeing Leona's reanimated form fighting against the Kaldorei, and specifically put her down. I Have Become Death However death itself held no peace for her, as her body was picked up and taken deep into the ranks of the Scourge. There, the Kal'dorei woman's body found itself animated once more, and the voice the Lich King piercing through her thoughts and senses. Clad in dark plate armor and sword in hand once more, she had become everything she had fought - and died - to stop. She was now Scourge. It had been eight years since that day, and Leona - now called Leona'ra (Leona the Angry) - found herself on the front lines, butchering Scarlets with glee in the plaguelands when she and the other Death Knights were betrayed by Arthas at the Battle of Lights Hope Chapel. Leona flew into a rage, slaying many of her former masters, and reluctantly turned to the living for help. She was not well received by the alliance or even her own people. Spat upon, jeered at, her life threatened, she found herself the subject of ridicule by those that had lost loved ones to the Scourge. Sure it was easy for the Forsaken to not appear threatening to their allies, but to a Death Knight... she could never shed herself of the visage of fear and terror that always seemed to surround her. As much as she wished to be normal again, it seemed completely impossible. She threw herself at the mercy of Tyrande and the alliance's King, and in return received their support. She lifted her dark runeblade once more to fight for the alliance - to save lives instead of taking them. She lived on in death as an instrument of vengeance upon Arthas. The Mercy of Mithrehin Because of their bitter breakup after the First War of the Shifting Sands, Leona and Mithrehin had not been on speaking terms one thousand years later when the Burning Legion returned to attempt to claim Azeroth once more. Mithrehin had put Leona down in the Burning Legion's return, and so it came as a surprise when Mithrehin fought Leona's Death Knight form in Andorhal while Leona was still under the thrall of Arthas and the Scourge. However the Battle of Light's Hope chapel soon followed. Now freed, Leona went to her one time lover and begged her forgiveness for all Leona had done while the Lich King was controlling her. Mithrehin was more than forgiving, but she did ask for Leona's help in defending the Kaldorei and their ancient ways. Leona swore to do all she could to atone for what she had done. That day the Tears of Elune accepted her as their first Death Knight. = In Roleplay = Special RP'd Powers In roleplaying situations she can sometimes call on Sentinel powers or abilities should a situation call for it, but given her current state of undeath, using powers from her living days as a Kaldorei Priestess of the Moon causes Leona'Ra to take tremendous damage. Leona'Ra has spent the last eight to ten years feeling nothing but anger and rage. Now she looks back on her time as one of the Scourge - butchering and slaughtering the innocent - and it fills her with anger and rage at Arthas. She is capable of other emotions, but as an undead it takes a lot to get her to feel anything else. This burst of rage can make her extremely dangerous to her opponents in an RP fight as she will go completely Berserker mode. Special RP'd Weakenesses However in roleplay scenarios Leona'Ra is vulnerable to powers that affect the undead. For example, a Paladin's exorcism will cause her to run around in a panic, with images of her death at the hands of the Scourge replaying in her mind over and over. This is extremely traumatic for her and will often send her into a mindless rage afterwards. Also, given she is former Scourge, any objects that contain the pure essence of the Light, Elunite metals, or any pure and holy things will cause her to take damage instead of being healed by them. A clever person will note that she takes far more damage from Elune-based holy magics than Light-based holy magics. = OOC Information = * Armory Link: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/moon-guard/Leonara/simple * Member of guild: Tears of Elune Category:AllianceCategory:Alliance Death KnightCategory:Night Elf Category:Herbalist Category:Scribe Category:Cook Category:Fisher